


you give me that body high

by siwona



Series: bokuakakuroshou exists [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Chronic Pain, Fluff, Insecurity, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siwona/pseuds/siwona
Summary: Daishou shows some love and gets a lot of love in return.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bokuts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuts/gifts).



> pls give me constructive criticism if u have any about daishou or his relationships with the three of them because i am still struggling to solidify his character in my mind.
> 
> yes daishou has a lisp. also not mentioned, but kuroo and akaashi are trans. eventually ill write something that actually mentions that.

It happens gradually, and Daishou doesn’t really notice until it gets to the point where he doesn’t know why he’s still paying for his own apartment. Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kuroo are more than willing to house him, encourage him to stay for weeks at a time actually. He goes to his apartment maybe once or twice a month.

No one’s actually asked him to move in though, and sure, he has his own scheduled time to use the bathroom, and his own spot on the bed, and his own dresser for his clothes, and his own days to do chores, and his own desk space….

But _no one’s asked_ , so technically, he hasn’t moved in. Besides, he still has stuff in his apartment. Maybe.

He turns the key in his hands, wondering if he should bring it up. But… what if they haven’t brought it up themselves because they didn’t _want_ him to move in? He’s new to the relationship after all…. Well, as new as ten months and fourteen days can be. Not that he’s counting the days since he got into a relationship with the three of them.

The door opens, and Akaashi steps in, taking his shoes off before moving to flop on the couch next to Daishou with a sigh. “Hey, Suguru,” he says, kissing his cheek, “didn’t expect to see you so early.”

“Free day.” Daishou closes his fingers around the key, hiding it. “Tetsurou’s here too. In the extra room.”

Akaashi hums. “Was the door open?”

“Yeah?”

“That means you can go in, you know. If you want to talk to him.” Akaashi stretches and stands back up. He offers his hand.

Daishou takes it, a little bemused as the other pulls him up off the couch and down the hallway. They go past the bedroom, to the extra room that they use when one of them needs space. The door is definitely open, and he sees Kuroo working on the bed, completely naked except for a pair of panties. “How are you feeling?” he asks. He doesn’t quite know the extent of the other’s chronic pain, but he knows sometimes it leave him bedridden.

Kuroo smiles. “Better, now that I’ve spent the day without clothes. And also now that you two are here.” He stretches, wincing at the pull of aching skin and muscle, and gets up, kissing Akaashi first, then Daishou. “Where’s Koutarou?”

“He should be on his way,” Akaashi replies, just as the front door opens and Bokuto shouts his greeting.

Daishou hears Bokuto stomping around, setting his stuff down and going to look for them. It brings a small smile to his face; it’s amazing what you find endearing when you’re in love.

“Hey, hey, hey! Party in the space room?” Bokuto says as he enters, pulling Daishou, who happens to be the closest, into a bone-crushing hug. He moves onto Akaashi, smothering him too, before letting go and staring at Kuroo. “Hug?”

Kuroo nods and says, “Be gentle; I’m a fragile boy.”

With a laugh, Bokuto lightly wraps his arms around the other, sliding his hands up and down the other’s back. “Want a massage?” He grins as he squeezes Kuroo’s ass.

Laughing, Kuroo smacks him on the arm. “Stop it, you just got home.”

“Yeah, and I’m horny! It’s not like I can jack off at work.”

“I would hope not,” Akaashi deadpans.

“Okay, I meant that it’s built up, not that I would!”

Daishou smirks and says, “Honestly though, Kou’s coworkers wouldn’t complain if he gave them a show. He’s an angel amongst men.”

Bokuto lets go of Kuroo to puff out his chest as they all murmur their agreement, checking him out. He flexes a little before lighting up. “Hey,” he says excitedly, “what’s your favorite body part of mine? And don’t say _everything_ , Tetsu!” Kuroo shuts his mouth, looking sheepish. “That’s cheating. You have to choose!”

Akaashi answers, “Thighs,” as soon as Bokuto stops speaking.

Kuroo nods. “Those are delicious, but I guess if I have to choose a part, I’d say your arms. I kinda just want you to keep them wrapped around me forever.”

They all pause for a second, then turn to look at Daishou, whose entire face turns red. “Um,” he says, trying to buy himself some time. His immediate answer is not the one he wants to give; it’s too embarrassing and corny, especially after the other two have said vaguely suggestive answers. But he can’t really think of anything else to say, and besides, Bokuto will probably love it. So will Kuroo. “I really like your eyes….” He trails off at the end, a little unsure.

For a moment, they all just stare at him, letting the words sink in. Then Kuroo is saying in the most delighted tone, “Oh my god,” and Bokuto surges forward, the other two not too far behind him.

“What the fuck,” Daishou says as they all pull him into a big hug, “is wrong with you guys?”

“That was so…”

“Cheesy.”

“Adorable.”

“Romantic!” Bokuto’s eyes are sparkling when Daishou turns to look at him, and, fuck, this is why he didn’t wanna say it. Bokuto’s love and adoration for him shows in his eyes, and he can’t handle it sometimes, he’s so far gone for this man. His face gets redder by the second.

With a smile, Bokuto presses his lips to Daishou’s as Kuroo squeezes him and asks, “What’s your favorite part of Keiji’s?”

Daishou wants to protest this line of questioning, but he looks at Akaashi’s curious expression and the way he fidgets, fingers drifting down Daishou’s arm, and he ends up blurting out, “His hands.”

This is just getting more embarrassing for him by the second.

But Akaashi interlocks their fingers together and smiles, and, no, _this_ is too much for Daishou, he really can’t handle all of this at once. “Thank you. I get manicures every other Wednesday.”

Kuroo laughs, covering his mouth when he snorts. “I can give you a pedicure too; maybe he’ll change his favorite part to your feet.” Daishou really just doesn’t want to answer the inevitable question the other is going to ask. “Okay, Suguru, what about me?”

“I don’t like anything about you, asshole,” he says, and Kuroo throws his head back and laughs even more.

“Yeah, that’s fair.” God, Daishou hates Kuroo so much. He flicks the other’s nose. “Ow, what was that for?”

“For being irritating!” Huffing, he turns away, not really wanting to see how smug his face will be once he says his real answer. “I like your smile, fucker.” He glances back, does a double take. “Are you crying?”

Kuroo blinks rapidly, trying to get rid of the tears in his eyes. “What, no! I mean, you flicked me really hard.”

“You’re really about to cry because I said I like your smile.”

“No one’s… shut up!”

Daishou’s heart clenches. Maybe Kuroo is an asshole, but Daishou fell in love with him, and… he should definitely say the truth more often if it was going to make Kuroo _cry_. “Aw, Tetsurou…”

“Nope, don’t, just let me…”

“What, cry about how much you love me?”

Kuroo sniffles grumpily, and Daishou takes that as a _yes_. “Hey,” Kuroo says, voice a little wobbly, tugging them all backwards, “stay here tonight?”

Bokuto and Akaashi put their hands on Daishou’s back from either side of him, pushing him along as Kuroo moves his things from the bed. “Might as well move in, considering how often I stay here,” Daishou mutters without thinking. As soon as it comes out of his mouth, he regrets it, because now his insecurity about the whole thing is coming back to ruin this moment.

Immediately, Bokuto replies with, “You’re not already moved in? Dude, you totally live here, you’ve got all your stuff here and everything!”

Daishou sits on the bed, biting his cheek. He really shouldn’t have said anything. He sees Akaashi nod, looking off behind him, and then Kuroo is pulling him back to lie fully on the bed. “I still have my own apartment listed as my place of residence. So technically, I don’t live here.”

“Okay,” Bokuto says, settling on the bed between Daishou’s legs, “that’s easily fixed. Just change your place of residence to here!”

“It’s not _that_ simple. And also, it’s not like anyone ever asked me to move in.”

Bokuto frowns. “We did though?”

Akaashi puts a hand on the other’s arm, then moves to cup Daishou’s face. “It seems we’ve had a case of bad communication. We should have been clearer. We want you to move in with us, Suguru.”

“Geez,” Kuroo says as he grabs Daishou’s hand, pressing his lips to the other’s palm. “We’re really bad at this, aren’t we?”

“I think we’re getting better! We didn’t have a huge fight or anything.”

“That is a really low standard. And it doesn’t change the fact that we still have to work on it.” Akaashi shifts to running his fingers through Daishou’s hair. “We’re sorry; please don’t hesitate to tell us about any problems you may have in the future. We could use some constructive criticism.”

The guilt in Akaashi’s eyes makes Daishou squirm. “Well, I didn’t say anything about it, so I think part of it is my fault as well. I’ll do better to talk about… things.”

“We all will.” Akaashi smiles, and something about it scares Daishou… “Tetsurou,” he says, and Daishou hears a drawer open.

“What’s happening?” Daishou asks.

A silk sash lands on his chest, and Kuroo gets on the bed next to him. Moving Akaashi’s hand aside, he kisses the corner of Daishou’s mouth, eyes glinting with mischievousness.

Ah. That’s what he saw in Akaashi’s smile.

“Suguru,” Kuroo says in a singsong tone, “let us show you how sorry we are, okay? We’ll take _good_ care of you.”

Daishou’s face flushes again, feeling hands on his thighs, hands on his ribs, hands on his arms. “Okay,” he replies, “one request.” He hears Kuroo hum against his jaw. “Please take my shirt off _before_ you tie me up. Last time was a disaster.”

“Damn, what happened last time?” Bokuto asks, laughing even as he unbuttons Daishou’s jeans and slowly pulls them off. “Kinda wish I was there to see it now.”

“No, you don’t. Tetsu cried.”

“I did not!”

“You cry almost as much as Kou does.”

Akaashi sighs and removes Daishou’s shirt as the other two erupt into incomprehensible yelling. His fingers linger, and they leave a trail of burning heat on his skin. He leans up, moving to the side of Daishou that Kuroo wasn’t, and grabs the sash.

Daishou obediently puts his hands above his head, letting the other tie his wrists together with a tight knot. He tugs to make sure he can’t get out, then nods at Akaashi, who kisses his lips before trailing down his neck. With a content sigh, he turns his head to give Akaashi more room.

“Hey,” Bokuto says, finally realizing that Daishou and Akaashi aren’t listening. “You’re starting without us!” Huffing, he shuffles back so he can lay on his chest, arms around Daishou’s thighs. Placing a small kiss onto Daishou’s skin, he lifts his head, moving forward until his breath fans over Daishou’s clothed cock. Looking up with a smile, he makes eye contact with Daishou and blows a raspberry on his tummy.

It draws a giggle from Daishou’s mouth, but he screams with laughter when Kuroo leans down and drags his teeth behind his ear. Akaashi’s kisses turn from sensual to ticklish, lips barely touching his neck, joining in on the fun.

Daishou moves his arms, trying to pull them apart, and when that doesn’t work, he tries to bring them down. Someone (Kuroo? Akaashi?) holds onto his hands, pinning them to the bed. It doesn’t take much; he’s breathless and weak, laughing so hard he feels like he’s _dying_.

And then Bokuto’s tongue touches the tip of his cock, and Daishou moans through his laughter, thighs squeezing the other’s shoulders. “Please,” he says, but between the laughter and his own lisp, it comes out butchered and unintelligible. “Plea… pl… please.”

Akaashi finally moves on, placing his mouth on his collarbone and sucking dark marks into his skin. “Please what?” he asks firmly. Kuroo stops tickling him so Daishou can speak, blowing on his ear one last time before mouthing at his jaw.

“Please,” Daishou starts again, “please take care of me.” All three of them suddenly move away, and he gasps at the lack of sensation. Whining, he tugs at his wrists, trying to escape the hand pinning him down and the bonds themselves, hips lifting in an effort to get closer to Bokuto.

Bokuto uses that to pull off Daishou’s briefs, throwing them on the floor. He keeps the other’s hips in the air, legs positioned on his shoulders, leaving himself enough room to spread Daishou’s ass.

Daishou sobs in relief when Bokuto mouths at his dick, tongue running up his shaft and dipping into his slit. A pillow is placed under him, but he doesn’t give a shit about how uncomfortable the position is right now. He just wants them all to touch him.

Kuroo swings a leg over him and ends up on his knees above him, leaning down to kiss Daishou. It’s desperate, needy, and he finally lets go of Daishou’s hands to tease his nipples instead. He moans when he pushes his tongue in Daishou’s mouth, kissing more enthusiastically when Daishou keens in response.

A lubed finger, Akaashi’s, rubs at his entrance, and Daishou bucks his hips, every noise he makes muffled against Kuroo’s lips. Wet heat closes around his cock at the same time that Akaashi’s finger pushes inside him, and he feels like he’s on fire. His feet dig into Bokuto’s back, and he bites Kuroo’s lip a little too hard. “Fuck,” he groans when Kuroo pulls away. “Fuck.” He feels Kuroo nibble his ear, and he lets out a weak huff of a laugh, trying to thrust into Bokuto’s mouth and onto Akaashi’s fingers.

Akaashi presses a second finger in after a bit, the sting of the stretch completely overshadowed by the vibrations of Bokuto’s moan around his dick. “Suguru.” His voice is barely loud enough to hear over Daishou’s sobs. “Do you feel good?”

“Yes,” Daishou cries. “Yeah, fuck, please, I’m… I’m so close…”

Saying that pushes them all to work him harder, and Bokuto takes him all in, swallowing, as Kuroo sucks on his neck, just the tiniest bit ticklish, and Akaashi presses deep within him with each thrust of his fingers. It’s more than enough to push Daishou over the edge; he screams as he comes down Bokuto’s throat, biting hard on Kuroo’s shoulder, trying to grab onto something with his bound hands. For a long time, he sees nothing.

When he comes down and opens his eyes, his hands are free and lightly holding Kuroo, bare bodies touching almost from head to toe. “Where’s Kou ‘n’ Kei?” he slurs, head lolling to the side to look for them.

“Bathroom,” Kuroo replies, kissing his shoulder. “Taking care of business. You okay? You blacked out for a minute.”

“Good. Tired. Good tired. Why aren’t you with them?”

With a chuckle, Kuroo says, “And leave you here by yourself? You’d hate that.” He’s right; if Daishou woke up alone, he would have kicked all of their asses. Even Bokuto’s. “You got them too worked up, so I told them to go. Not like I can do anything too strenuous anyway.” He tries to stretch and immediately curls up, hissing. “I need to stretch my back, but my sides will kill me if I do.”

Daishou brings one of his hands to Kuroo’s upper back, pressing in clumsily. “Massage might help.”

“Suguru.” Kuroo sits up, stern look on his face. “You’re not doing anything but going to sleep. It’s fine, I’m used to it.” He takes Daishou’s hand and intertwines their fingers, kissing his knuckles. “You don’t even have the energy to argue.”

“Fuck you.”

“That all you got?” Using his free hand, he holds Daishou’s cheek, palm soft and warm against his skin, and kisses him gently. “Kou and Keiji should be coming back soon, if you wanna wait a little bit, but you’re going to sleep right after.”

Daishou manages to keep himself awake, focusing on Kuroo’s lips pressing into random places on his upper body. He only notices Akaashi and Bokuto have entered the room when they climb onto the bed, dragging up the blanket on the floor to cover them. Their hands tenderly rub his arms, his chest, wherever Kuroo wasn’t covering.

Bokuto kisses his cheek and asks, “How ya feelin’?”

“’M good. We’re sleeping in here?”

“Yeah,” Akaashi says. “Tomorrow we can help you get whatever’s left of your stuff from your old place.”

“Sounds good.” Daishou blinks slowly, watching them all settle into the bed around him. At some point, he lets his eyes fall closed, too exhausted to open them again. “Love you.”

The three of them murmur their own, “Love you,” surrounding him with warmth and affection as he drifts to sleep.


End file.
